The Future is in the Past
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Bill managed to get his hands on the Dimensional Rift, now time travel is the world's only hope. DipxPaz, WendxOC, and whatever else I decide to do. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**The Future is in the Past**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've wanted to do a Gravity Falls Fic for some time now, and finally worked out the premise! This occurs after Roadside Attraction.

Summary: Bill managed to get his hands on the Dimensional Rift, now time travel is the world's only hope. DipxPaz, WendxOC, and whatever else I decide to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own my OC's.

 **CHAPTER 1**

-GRAVITY FALLS: 13 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE-

A lone figure walked through the forest that surrounds the Ruins of Gravity Falls, Oregon. They wear a black hooded cloak over a Purple Polo Shirt, blue jeans, and a set of combat boots. They possess a womanly figure and have two Rapiers on their waist. They enter a Rundown old shack where they walk through a secret passage that takes them to an elevator, that they ride it to the bottom where they enter a laboratory inhabited by a small group of resistance fighters. "Were you followed," asked a man with Brown Hair, Hazel Eyes, and shock gauntlets wearing a Tan Trench Coat that held three Journals with Six Fingered Hands on them.

They pulled down their good to reveal long Blond Hair and Blue Eyes. "You know as well as I that nothing moves without Bill knowing Dipper," she said with a hint of attitude.

Dipper sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of Pacifica."

He turned to a modified version of the Portal that Ford built 43 years ago, "This device is our last hope."

"Don't worry," Pacifica said placed her hand on Dipper's shoulder in a loving manner, "The Machine will change everything."

"I sure hope so," he said as he reflected on everything and everyone they'd lost. First the Grunkles in Bill's initial assault, then Thompson sacrificed himself making them realize how little they appreciated him. Nate and Lee were lost a year later. Now the only ones left are Candy, Grenda, Tambry, Robbie, Soos, Melony, Wendy, John Kenta, Pacifica, himself and his twin Sister. "I know so," he said with conviction.

"Hey bro bro," Mabel said happily, "who all is going into this thing?"

He was glad Mabel hadn't changed much, "I'm not sure."

John then said, "You three are going."

Dipper looked at the grizzled man and said, "Wait, What!?"

"We all decided the day you told us about your wackadoodle plan that you three would be sent through," explained John, "after which we'd blow the damn thing to kingdom come so Bill and his Lil' puppet can't follow you."

"But how will we get home," asked Dipper.

Wendy smiled sadly and said, "We already know this thing is a one way trip man... It's why you always say you're unsure about who to send through."

"Guys we have a problem," said Tambry from her seat at the security feed.

Everyone looked to see an Army of Shadow Tunnellers was gathering outside. "We've got on more than half an hour before those bastards tunnel their way in here," Robbie said grimly.

John immediately took command of the Situation, "Candy, get that Machine fired up. Tambry, activate the defense grid."

"But won't that give our position away," the Computer Tech asked.

John took off his Cowboy Hat and ran his fingers through his redish-brown hair before saying, "They already know we're here, Tunnellers are just slow on the uptake... The rest of you prepare to make a Final Stand." Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica watched in horror as their friends prepared to meet their deaths when John walked up to Dipper and handed him a Lever-Action Rifle. "This is a Marlin .44 Magnum Lever-Action," John explained as he handed him a Bullet Tin filled with .44 Magnum Rounds, "It's a rare weapon that I intended to give you at the end of Summer thirteen years ago... I figured your parents would have held onto it for you."

Dipper took the Rifle from John's hands and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the older man replied with a smile, "just make sure none of this happens."

Dipper gave the man a Salute, "Yes Sir."

"Status report on the Device Candy," ordered John.

"We're at 50% sir," replied the young Asian, "55%, 60%."

Dipper turned to his wife and said, "I guess this is it, huh."

Pacifica smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess so."

"THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST," screamed Mabel as she shook her Morning Star Mace over her head like a Tuscan Raider.

"Way to ruin the moment," grumbled Dipper.

"Power at 100%," stated Candy.

Everyone saluted the three as John, "You three carry the hopes of us all."

"Fix the future dudes," added Soos.

Dipper nodded and said, "We will."

"That's a promise," added Pacifica.

"Count on it," added Mabel.

They then stepped through the Time Portal. "Now let's see about sending these bastards back to hell," declared John.

"HUA!"

XxX

-GRAVITY FALLS: PRESENT TIME-

XxX

18 year old John Kenta walked down the main road of Gravity Falls as he took in the town's condition. "Town looks like shit," he mumbled to himself, "But damn is it good to be home."

He decided to see his old friend Wendy Corduroy, but her father Manly Dan said she was at the Mystery Shack since she works there.

XxX

Pacifica had her butler driving her to the Mystery Shack because she wanted to see the Pines Twins, more specifically Dipper. She noticed a man of average height walking in the same direction she was headed. Had this happened before Dipper set her on the path she's currently on, she would have completely ignored him... But now? "Pull the car over James," she ordered.

"Very well Miss," complied James.

She rolled the window and got a better look at the Stranger. He wore a handcrafted Leather Trench Coat and a Dark Brown Cowboy Hat. She noticed the buttstock of a Gun poking out from between his Backpack and was a bit on edge. "I use the rifle for hunting things like Deer and Elk," he told her, knowing what she was thinking about.

She blushed and asked, "W-where you headed."

"The Mystery Shack," he replied.

"Then I should offer you a ride since I'm headed there myself," she replied.

John looked at the kid for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Beats the hell outta walking."

Once he was inside the car she asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm John," he replied, "You?"

"Pacifica Northwest," she answered.

John quirked his brow, "Then you are the one in a million odd ball of your family."

"More like the first one to break the chain," she replied.

XxX

They pulled up to the Mystery Shack where John got out of the car. "Aren't you coming in," he asked.

"Once I've worked up the nerve to do so," she replied.

John sighed and said, "You and me both kid."

She watched him walk up to the Gift Shop/Pines Residence and say how he hesitated briefly before walking in. "Guess it's my turn," she mumbled as she stepped out of the car.

XxX

John froze when he saw Wendy sitting at the Cash Register. _'My God she's grown,_ ' he thought to himself.

Wendy looked up and noticed him and after a moment she realized who he was. "John?"

"Hey Red," he said with a smile.

"Holy Crap It's been ages since I've seen you," said as she hugged him, "I have got to tell the others!"

"It'll be nice to see the whole gang again," he admitted.

Pacifica walked in and cleared her throat, "Are Dipper and Mabel here?"

"Oh, hey Pacifica," Wendy said nonchalantly, "DIPPER, MABEL, PACIFICA'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Dipper and Mabel came down and sure enough there was Pacifica Northwest. "Hey Pacifica," greeted Mabel.

"Hello Mabel," she greeted back before smiling at Dipper, "Hi Dipper."

John smirked as he thought, ' _Man she's got the hots for him something fierce._ '

XxX

Down in the Basement, Ford was looking for a way to combat Bill when one of his devices detected an energy surge in the gift shop. "Oh no," he said with fear, "my family is in danger!" he then bolted up stairs.

XxX

Pacifica was shocked when the Vending Machine swung open and a man who could pass for Mr. Pines Long Lost Twin Brother burst out shouting, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

John pulled Wendy to the floor out of pure reflex and dipper tackled Pacifica to the floor when a bright flash of light filled the room. When the dust settled they saw a man who looked like an adult version of Dipper, with a blond woman that looked like an adult version of Pacifica on top of him. "Ugh, did we make it," asked a woman who looked like Mabel without her braces that popped up beside them.

The man and the blond looked around. "Oh my God Dipper we made it," the blond said happily.

'Dipper' smiled and said, "It looks like we did Pacifica."

'Pacifica' leaned down and kissed him before Mabel could ruin the moment, and when the kids started making gagging noises 'Mabel' shouted, "QUIET YOU!"

Pacifica was frozen with a blush on her face: she does up romantically involved with Dipper... as in the guy she's currently got a crush on.

It was more than she could take so she fainted. "I think you broke her Bro Bro."

XxX

Pacifica woke up and was certain it had all been some crazy dream. "I can assure you it wasn't," spoke her adult self from the corner of the room, "I'm sure you have questions and I'll do my best to answer them."

"How are you here? Why are you here? And what's the status of your relationship with Dipper?"

"Dipper is the one to explain how we got here. We came to prevent the future we know from coming to pass. And as for our relationship," she extended her left hand to show her a golden band, "does that answer your question?"

Pacifica stared at the ring with an almost dumbfounded expression: she marries Dipper Pines.

XxX

"I MARRY PACIFICA NORTHWEST!?"

"He's honestly taking this better than I expected he would," his older counterpart admitted.

"I just don't get it," he groaned, "what possibly made you... me, fall for Pacifica!"

"She's already fallen for you kid," Grunted John, "and by the sound of it, the future went straight to hell in a hand basket, so my guess is the mutual need for comfort lead to physical attraction on both parts."

Adult Dipper chuckled, "You always were good at reading between the lines John."

"Thank you sir," he replied.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't have reactivated the portal Stanley," snapped Ford.

"Hey I saved you," Stan snapped back, "And I've yet to receive a thank you!"

Older Pacifica cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention, "There are other matters to be discussed such as where we're going to live."

"Well we can't stay here," stated Big Dipper, "There just isn't enough room."

"Perhaps you could live with me," suggested young Pacifica. Everyone immediately burst out laughing, "HAHAHA, AS IF MY PARENTS WOULD ALLOW IT! God I hate them."

"We could just build a new house," suggested grown up Mabel.

"Must be a blue moon tonight," noted Big Dipper, "because that is actually a good Idea."

"Why don't we just expand the shack," asked younger Mabel.

"It's official," stated older Pacifica, "There is a Blue Moon tonight."

"What's a Blue Moon got to do with this," asked John.

Little Dipper sighed, "Mabel almost never has good ideas."

" ** _HEY,_** " shouted both Mabel's.

John mouthed an, 'Oh,' at that.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a raging bull mixed with a man outside. "Why am I not surprised," The elder blond asked as she stood up.

Little Dipper gawked as she walked out, "Is she mad!?"

"Trust me when I say she's got this," replied Big Dipper as he walked over to the window.

Everyone followed to see Pacifica standing before Leaderaur with her arms crossed, "What is it you want you ugly beast?" Before the beast could even speak she said, "I don't even care." she drew her Rapiers and said, "But God damn you're looking tasty."

Leaderaur immediately took off running for his life while screaming like a little girl which prompted Big Dipper to explain, "The Manotaur's are afraid of being eaten."

Little Dipper's then asked, "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, they're absolutely terrified of being turned into steaks," added Mabel.

Ford was stunned, "It's… It's so… OBVIOUS!"

Big Dipper smiled as he watched his Great Uncle write down in one of his Journal's. "I'd forgotten how enthusiastic Grunkle Ford could be," he said with a chuckle.

Pacifica walked back in and sat on the couch with her husband, reclining lovingly into his chest. "It's been so long since we've seen the world like this," she said with emotion lacing her words as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I just hope we'll succeed in protecting it this time."

Big Dipper stroked her hair lovingly and said, "I know, but we have to think of new names for ourselves."

"Why would you do that," asked young Mabel.

Her adult counterpart explained, "So we don't get mixed up."

"I guess it would get confusing," she admitted.

"Call me Paz," stated Pacifica's adult counterpart.

"Major Ursa," stated Big Dipper.

Mabel had a thoughtful expression as she said, "Hmmm, I'll be... Marry."

XxX

Paz sat on the front porch as Major got to work on renovating the Mystery Shack with a piece of classic literature in her hands. She would occasionally steal a glance at her husband as he worked on the expansion and smile. "Come sit by me Pacifica," she said causing the young girl to squeak in surprise. "It's alright," she said soothingly, "I want you beside me." Pacifica hesitantly walked up beside Paz and sat down trying not to look at the Man she would inevitably marry. "He's quite the piece of eye candy isn't he?"

Pacifica blushed deeply as she stammered out, "Y-yes ma'am."

"It's alright if you stare," she said with mirth, "technically he's your husband too."

Pacifica simply stared down at her lap, even after her parents arrived in their family. "Pacifica Elise Northwest," Preston said in a commanding voice, "You are in..." He took notice of the woman his daughter was sitting beside and couldn't shake the resemblance, "Excuse me miss, but who... Are you?"

"Paz Ursa," she answered as she pointed to where her husband was working, "And your daughter is a little embarrassed after I caught her oogling my husband."

"That is just so un-lady liiiii," drawled Priscilla when she saw the man hard at work, each muscle glistening with sweat.

Paz unsheathed one of her Rapier's and placed the blade at her mother's neck. "Pacifica is a young girl who is becoming curious about boys so it's only natural," she said calmly as she snapped her book shut, "You are a grown woman and a married one at that, so do yourself a favor and stop drooling over my man."

"Tell me the secret to getting a man with a body like that and you've got yourself a deal," countered Priscilla.

"Physical Labor not only strengthens the body, but it is also quite fun to watch," answered Paz.

Priscilla turned to her husband with a devious grin and said, "Looks like you've got some yard work to do."

"But that's what we hire the Landscapers for," he protested.

The older woman rolled her eyes and said, "Then you'll have someone who can show you how it's done."

"Ugh, fine," groaned Preston.

Pacifica got up and bowed saying, "It was nice meeting you Ms. Paz."

"As it was you," stated Paz, "I do hope to see you again."

The Northwest's climbed into the back of the Limo. "Strange that people of such wealth would choose to live in a hovel like that," stated Mrs. Northwest.

Preston nodded, "Yes, it is quite strange."

Pacifica knew her parents would figure her future self was of wealthy stature: those Rapier's were $30,000 apiece. "Paz said they prefer simple living," she added, "Said it lets them actually earn something."

"I can't imagine why anyone in their position would want to do that," stated Priscilla, "But to each his own."

"Yes," mumbled Preston, "but I must know why you decided to go to such a place Pacifica."

Pacifica blushed as she explained, "Because Dipper and Mabel are the only friends I have that aren't looking to get something out of it... It feels nice to have friends who see me and not as some spoiled rich girl they could exploit."

Preston actually paused after hearing that... There was a strange comfort in that. "If that is truly the case then I suppose there is no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to associate with them," he said with a sigh of defeat.

Pacifica hugged her father and said, "Thank you daddy."

Preston wasn't used to receiving affection from his daughter but he awkwardly hugged back, "Um... You're welcome... I think."

 **DONE!**

Now it is time for the usual explanations.

Q: How rare are Marlin .44 Magnum Rifles?

A: the can only be acquired second hand (Purchased from someone who already owns one) which means they stopped making them.

Q: Why did Preston cave in so easily?

A: because he realized it wouldn't cost him anything.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future is in the Past**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've finally got chapter 2 done, so here we go!

I want to give a Shout Out to **Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter** for letting me use the **Westwood Witch** idea! You should check out her Fic, **_Anywhere But Home_** , it's probably one of the best Gravity Falls fic's I've read (and I've read plenty of them so far)

Summary: Bill Managed to get his hands on the Dimensional Rift, now Time Travel is the world's only hope. DipxPaz, WendyxOC, and whatever else I like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own my OC's.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Major, John, Stan, Ford, and Dipper got the expansions for the Mystery Shack up in record time since it only took them three days. Pacifica would come by each day to talk to Paz about certain things, such as Dipper. "What attracted you to Major in the first place," Pacifica finally asked.

Paz sighed, "It was a number of things really, but his sense of compassion being the biggest the biggest reason."

"Yeah, he does have a great sense of compassion," Pacifica admitted as she watched Dipper talk with Major about the Future.

"Tell me something," asked Paz, "What do you know of the Westwood's?"

"Besides the fact that it's Mom's Maiden Name, nothing," replied the younger blond.

The elder blond had a sly smile on her face when she said, "The Westwood's were a powerful Witch Clan once, but they lost their power." Paz conjured a small fireball in her hand and said, "Or so we thought."

Pacifica was stunned, "You're saying I'm a witch?"

Paz nodded, "And mom has kept the ancestral spell books in the family vault."

"How do you intend to get your hands on them," asked Pacifica.

The elder blond sighed, "We'll have to show them the truth."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Paz smirked, "The Vault has a Biosensor that is keyed to the Biometric Data of every member of the Northwest Family the day they're brought home."

Pacifica realized where she was headed with this, "And since you are me, you're already keyed in to the Vault's Security System!"

"Exactly," quipped Paz.

Major and Dipper walked up and the older one asked, "What're you planning Paz."

Paz smirked, "We're going to in visit my parents tonight."

XxX

When Pacifica came home that evening, she was accompanied by Ursa's. The Pines Family was using Stealth Technology designed by Ford to slip in undetected. Paz made it clear that they were going to stage a hostage situation up to the point where they reached the Vault.

XxX

Preston and Priscilla brought out a bottle of fine wine to impress their guests. "I must say I'm rather curious as to why someone of such wealth chooses to live in a hovel like the Mystery Shack," admitted Preston.

Paz smiled, "It's a matter of preference really. I was born into wealth, Major wasn't. I love him and the Simple Living has caused our wealth to explode."

"You married a peasant," Priscilla asked in shock.

"You actually use that term," asked Paz. When they nodded she scowled and said, "There are worse reasons to marry than love."

"But none better than money," stated Priscilla.

Paz drew her Rapiers lightning quick and placed the tips at Preston and Priscilla's throat, "That just makes robbing you that much more satisfying."

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Preston.

Major rolled his eyes as he drew a Colt 1911 and said, "You should be smart enough to figure that out."

"TO THE VAULT," shouted Mary.

They walked to the Vault where Preston said, "Good luck getting into it: Only a Northwest can open the-"

Paz placed her hand on the Biometric Scanner which scanned her palm. "Access granted, have a good day Pacifica."

Preston was dumbfounded by this, "Wai... Wha... Huh?"

Mary giggled, "You should have seen your faces!"

"God that was worth it," chuckled Major.

Paz sighed happily, "Despite our less the perfect relationship, it is wonderful to see you two alive."

"Who are you people," demanded Priscilla.

Paz rolled her eyes and said, "I think it's pretty obvious who I am... Why don't you guys help us give these two a hint."

The Pines Family and Pacifica walked out of the Shadows, and the children stood in front of their adult counterparts. Realization dawned on the on their faces, causing them to faint. "Whelp, that's three for three," stated Ford.

XxX

Preston and Priscilla sat in the Den as Ford handed them some Herbal Tea saying, "This should help calm your nerves."

Preston looked like hell, and Priscilla wasn't much better: it was almost more than they could comprehend. "D-do you mind starting from the t-t-top," asked Preston.

Paz, Major, and Mary explained the situation to Preston and Priscilla. How their world had been overrun by dark forces from beyond their dimension lead by Bill Cipher... And how they travelled back in time to prevent the future they know from coming to pass. Once they finished, Paz asked, "Any questions?"

"Why did you marry a commoner," asked Preston.

Paz scowled at her father, "I told you we married for love."

"There isn't much I can do to stop it is there," Preston said with a sigh.

Mary smiled and said, "NOPE!"

"Fine," he grumbled, "I suppose I can live with it."

XxX

John sat on the porch of his family home cleaning his various Firearms. He had already cleaned his Marlin .30-30, Magnum Research .454 Cassul BFR, a .30-06 Springfield that belonged to his Late Father, an old M1 Carbine that was also his dad's, an Original Remington New Army Revolver that belonged to his great great grand pappy, and was currently working on his Percussion Cap Kentucky Long Rifle when his mother, Mrs. Cassidy Kenta walked out holding the home phone. "It's for you," she said while handing him the phone.

John took the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey John, it's me, Wendy. Is it alright if the gang and I come by," asked the Red Head.

John smiled, "Sure, me and my mom were getting ready to go Elk Hunting since it's time for the mid-summer cull and we would appreciate the extra help."

"Let me ask," she replied. ' _John and Mrs. Cassidy are gearing up for their Mid-Summer Elk Hunt, and asked if we wanted to join in._ ' John smiled when he heard a chorus of Yeah's. "We're game," replied Wendy.

"I'll see you in a few," he said happily. "Wendy and the gang are coming over to help with the hunt," John told his mother.

"Good," replied Cass, "We could definitely use the extra help"

XxX

Thompson pulled on the Kenta Family Farm where they saw Mrs. Cassidy loading up her grandad's old 7mm Magnum Bolt-Action Rifle and her 12 gauge Pump-Action Shotgun while John was busy placing the Percussion Cap on the Kentucky Rifle. "Glad you guys could make it," he said with a smile.

"You know we're always up for the mid-summer cull," stated Wendy as she picked up John's .454 Cassul and the .30-06.

Robbie picked up the Marlin .30-30 and said, "I always thought it cool that you guys would hunt Elk in the middle of summer." He then started loading the special hand loads John uses for Elk hunting, a 170 grain bullet with enough powder to give it the stopping power of 150 grain .30-60 bullet.

"You know as well as I do that is how we make our living," stated John, "Elk Meat and Leather items."

Tambry put down her phone picked up the M1 Carbine as she said, "As long as you guys provide us with some Elk Meat Chili, I'm game."

Thompson, Nate, and Lee weren't allowed to hunt since Thompson can't handle the pressure, and Nate and Lee have a bad habit of goofing off. "See you guys in a few hours," Wendy shouted as they headed off into the woods.

XxX

Though you wouldn't have guessed it, Tambry is an Avid Hunter: it's one of the few times she'll willingly put down her phone. She and Robbie had been setup on the north end of the property on eastern and western corners respectively. John and Wendy took the central field while Mrs. Kenta stalked the southern border of her Property.

XxX

John and Wendy were sharing a ground Blind when they saw two Six by Six Bull's enter from opposite sides of the field. "You take the one that's 150 yards out," instructed John, "The .30-06 has more than enough power to do that."

"That means you'll be taking the one that's 50 yards out since you're using a Black Powder Gun," stated Wendy.

John nodded as they took aim and said, "We've gotta time this thing damn near perfectly."

Wendy nodded and counted down, "3... 2... 1" KERPOW!

When the smoke from John's gun cleared they saw John's Elk running awkwardly across the field while Wendy's had gone straight down. "Have I ever told you that you are one Badass Chick," asked John.

The Red Head shrugged her shoulders, "Depends on whether or not you count this time right here and now."

XxX

Cass knew that John and Wendy had to have gotten at least one Bull when she spotted a Cow about 75 yards out. She shouldered her Rifle and carefully took aim before placing a 15o grain bullet Ballistic Silvertip right through the Cows heart, dropping her on the spot. "That's at least two animals on the ground, and enough meat to last us until winter," she said as she approached her kill.

XxX

When everyone got back to John's house they were surprised to see two six by six Bulls and a large Cow being cleaned. "No fair," grumbled Tambry, "I wanted to get one!"

"Don't worry," assured Mrs. Cassidy, "I'll see to it that you get the chance when the Hunting Season comes around."

Robbie smiled and said, "I'm just happy we got in on the action since the Official Elk Season is a ways away."

XxX

Paz was fortunate that her Mother gave them the Westwood Spell books, The Witches Book of Shadows, andhe was reading through the eight volumes was hoping to find a spell that would reinforce the Anti-Bill Shield on the Mystery Shack. Finally after an hour of searching through them, she came across what she was looking for. "Workshop Boundary Fields, often referred to as Boundfields, are used to keep various Supernatural beings out of a witches Workshop. If a demon were to try to enter the workshop by using a Vessel, they would be forcefully ejected," she read aloud, "To setup a Bound Field you must draw a Giant Pinnacle Star in your own blood." The Illustration showed a house in the center of a Pinnacle Star. "Looks like I have a way of keeping Bill out."

XxX

Three nights later, Paz was working on creating the Boundfield. She had traced the Pinnacle Star into the ground. She had spent the last three days storing up her blood for this ritual. With the Outline traced, Paz started carefully tracing the outline with her blood. Once she'd finished she began chanting a spell, her blood glowing red.

Suddenly, the Pinnacle lifted off the ground and created a red dome that immediately vanished. "The only way Bill can get the Rift now is if someone does it for him," she said a smirk.

 **DONE!**

Time for Explanations!

Q: what's with the Westwood Witch Clan?

A: as I mentioned above, this was something I got permission to use from **_Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter_** , one of the many Author's on this site. If you like the idea, and want to use it too, just send her a PM and make sure to give credit where it is due and she'll say yes (Who knows, maybe it'll become a major part of the Fandom)

Q: Why have the Ursa's reveal their true Identities to Pacifica's parents.

A: because those Spell Books are a highly valuable resource containing a vast knowledge of spell's, rituals, and other things that'll give them an edge against Bill.

Q: What's with the Elk hunt in the middle of summer?

A: first I'm not even sure if it can be done legally, but it's my story and I needed something to develop Wendy and John's relationship.

Q: how can Tambry be an Avid hunter?

A: because I'm the same way: I spend a tone of time on my phone reading and writing fan fictions, and I play Video Games daily… But you give me a chance to go hunting and I'll drop what I'm doing and go.


End file.
